In a manufacturing site, various analyses have been adopted to improve efficiency of operations. For example, monitoring operation, measuring operation time, or recoding operation is carried out and the result is analyzed. However, such analyses take much time. Thus, an analysis apparatus capable of easily analyzing the operation is desired.